Another Sad Story
by ptrip3
Summary: In a world full of blocks, Steve must venture from the misty forests of Minecraft to stop a force that will destroy life on all worlds. Will he stop it or be killed with the rest of the mobs. Rated T just in case. Please review I want to know your thoughts. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Create new world

Saving chunks…

Steve, no newbie to minecraft, did the routine punching down trees. "Wow, this forest is very beautiful, I think that once I'm done chopping down these trees I'll replant them," Steve muttered to himself "then once I slay some skeletons I will use the bonemeal, and then raze the forest to the ground!" Steve is a bit destructive and will destroy all creatures except wolves; he has a soft spot for them. Steve is dressed in the typical Minecraft steve outfit: Teal shirt, navy blue pants, and grey boots. He continued chopping down the trees until he heard a woof.

"What the… hey a wolf, come here boy, who's a good boy, that's right you are," Steve said in a little boy voice as he walked toward the wolf. The wolf sees Steve coming and starts to walk forward toward Steve right when a creeper comes out of his hiding place and proceeds to detonate. Steve barely has time to draw his poorly made, wooden sword before the creeper explodes sending Steve and the wolf flying backward where the sword hits the wolf making him angry and out for Steve's blood. The wolf growls and starts advancing toward Steve.

"Dangit not only do I lose a potential friend, but I'm most likly going to be mauled to death" Steve muttered sadly. Steve got into a defencive form for any attacks from the wolves, while he did this he did not notice a figure shifting in the birch trees behind wolf started advancing as howls rolled down the mountain heard howls coming down the nearby mountain; the wolf's companions were coming for Steve.

xXXXXXXXx

Silver was a just sitting there in the forest when he saw a strange pigman. It had a sword at its side and was profusely chopping down the trees in Silver's forest. Silver doesn't like this pigman for it was chopping down his trees so he barked loudly. The Hu-man (Silver decided to take the last part of pigman and added the wolf word for strange: Hu) took notice and started advancing toward Silver. Why is this creature coming to me, thought Silver as the Hu-man kept coming. Chtch, creeper! Thought the wolf a split second before the explosion hit, silver was able to for the most part dodge the explosion only to be hit in the head by the Hu-man. What! He dare hit me! Thought Silver as his mind was taken over with unspeakable rage, he let out a single call to his brothers on the mountain in the form of a growl.

Silver started advancing on the Hu-man when bloodcurdling, reassuring calls came from the mountain. His friends were coming, Silver was so happy he let out a long howl. Long enough for his prey to escape in to the unknown, blocky, world of Minecraft.

xXXXXXXXx

"Whew," Steve let out a sigh of relieve at not having to battle his favorite animal and possible losing and dying against them. Steve then proceeded to chop more trees not learning from his first mistake. Boom! Another of the explosive creatures exploded near Steve bringing his ever low health lower.

"Well, looks like I need a pig," Steve muttered to himself not intending for anyone to hear him especially not the shadowy figure in the trees. Clang! The sound of two swords clashing against one another rose in the beautiful afternoon as Steve anticipated the slash from the figure.

"Ha, I know my way around forest you can't sneak up on me," Taunted Steve

"I did my purpose and it worked, plus I have a beautifully crafted iron sword while yours is a piece of crap. So I think I am the only one that can say ha," retorted the figure. The figure is right, thought Steve my sword is a piece of crap. Steve did not know what this purpose was so he asked, but he was cutoff by the sound of five wolves filling the air. The wolves came in through an opening in the trees, and growled at Steve

"Wha..." Steve was cut of as the wolves pounced on him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry about the pa/ste your document here… thing. So this is my first fan fiction and the second chapter at that. I'm hoping to get a few reviews for this chapter. Also I must note that every line break means a switching of perspective like how I switched between Silver and Steve so look for those line breaks Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.

"Ahhhhhh… what the… Why am I still alive," sputtered Steve

"Why wouldn't you be I mean what reason would you be dead right now," Responded the figure. The figure exposed itself enough for Steve to tell that it was a girl.

"Uh, um… I'm looking stupid right now aren't I," Said Steve using is wonderful vocabulary very well. Wow she is just a girl Steve stop acting dumb right now said a voice in his head.

"Who said that?" Steve said slightly frightened. Again wow you don't know who I am, why don't you stop playing the game and rest for a while, The voice suggested. Good idea voice, Steve said wait, WAIT, I can't move and why am I thinking of moving forward instead of w.

"Darn, I'm stuck here forever!" Steve wailed to the sky while running around looking stupid.

xXXXXXXXx

Wow thought Claire this guy is messed up as she witnessed his screaming to the sky and running around looking stupid.

"Hey, if you are done looking stupid you can come to my house," Claire suggested.

"I don't like you, what I mean is..." Steve never finished his sentince, because he ran into a tree. Claire had to drag him all the way to her house where she laid him in her extra bed and left some pork on the side table. Claire then went to sleep for the night while her wolves stayed outside and enjoyed a beautiful moonlit killing fest against the monsters before retiring to their nests as well. Somewhere in a place in the Aether Herobrine and his brother were having tea.

"So he's stuck in this world," asked Herobrine.

"Yes he cannot leave until…" started Notch.

"Argh.. I thought we were done taking people from the birth place after the last what nine times!" shouted Herobrine as he stood up spilling his tea all over the place.

"You know there were reasons for all those times it was what needed to be done" Notch said.

"but…"

"And that one time it was saving a lot of peoples lives remember that cruise ship crash, all those people would have died. But we gave them a second chance.

"But what about World War 3 and 4 all because of you and that metal portal." Herobrine pointed out "that killed billions of people had that not happened the earths population would have…"

"Don't mention the birth place," growled Notch.

"Did I strike a nerve there brother," Herobrine said innocently.

"No more of you be gone," ordered Notch.

"Fine if that is how you want it I'll go but be warned this will have serious repercussions, if the president's son dies in here there will be another World War that will destroy the life on…" Herobrine never got to finish because Notch teleported him back to the nether.

"What have I done this time," Notch muttered to himself as he watched the waking of the world beneath him.

xXXXXXXXx

Steve woke up to an empty room that was still blocky. Morning sleepy head the voice said.

"You took quite a spill yesterday," said Claire as she walked in to the room with some tools she was using.

"Shut up voice," Mumbled Steve not aware he said it out loud and that it was Claire talking

"I don't kill you, I put up with your nonsensical tirade, and drag you all the way here. And as thanks you say 'shut up voice' that is just.." said Claire hurt.

"No it's not you it was just, uh, my nightmare, a voice kept taunting me and I thought I was still asleep," Steve lied.

" Fine there is food on the table by you. If you need me I'll be outside taking care of my wolves," Claire said satisfied with Steve's explanation. Steve gratefully grabbed the pork and tore into it, savoring the flavor while he studied his surroundings. Then satisfied with his pork and surroundings he looked at himself in the mirror/glass thing, and decided he'd take a shower. He finished taking his shower and getting dressed when the sky darkened and lightning pierced the sky like cracks on a windshield.

"Ahhhhhh!" Steve could hear screaming from outside and dashed outside to see…

A/N Mwahahahaha now you have to wait until next chapter to see what is outside, but I suppose some of you guys know what it is. Hm, what else, Oh did you expect Steve to be the president's son. Also if you didn't get my hint about the cruise, or the nine different times where Notch sucked people into the game, READ MORE FAN FICTIONS! If you are curious about the WW3 and 4 ask the author of TPoM. Until next time this is ptrip3 signing off. BYE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm back sorry for not updating faster, but as an I'm sorry gift the chapters will be getting bigger. So sit back and enjoy the saddest chapter of this story so far. It has more action in it and has the answer to what he sees outside. As always please review or favorite or follow this story. Side note: I don't see a need to put a disclaimer because I pretty sure no one on the fan fiction site is part of Mojang. So no one owns Minecraft here besides buying it to play you don't own the characters. Happy reading!

…zombie pigmen dragging away Claire from her wolf pen which was on fire. Her wolves could to nothing but watch as their master was dragged away to a place unknown. Steve however could do something about it, he ran to claire's supply closet and brought out her shiny diamond sword. He then ran out, out for blood, and sliced and diced the zombie pigmen until there was nothing left but a pile of blended guts.

"You ok," Steve asked as he picked her up off the ground and set her gently on her feet.

"Yeah thanks for killing those zombie pigmen I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you," Claire said while still panting from her ordeal. Another lightening split the sky illuminating a large mob of mobs.

"Schist!" Steve exclaimed "what the…" He was cut off by the scree of spiders launching toward the two people.

The pair ran inside of the house and prepared for an invasion.

"Can they make it through the wall," asked Steve

"No that is wood on the outside, cobble, then obsidian, and lastly wood if they make it through that we are screwed," answered Claire

"What about the door,"

"Stone with a complicated redstone system that puts 2 layers of cobble from underground, I should actually put that I place," Claire said while pulling a lever on the floor, Steve could hear lots of clicking and pistons moving when suddenly cobble popped up out of the floor, blocking the door. Bambambambam! The sound of tons of banging could be heard for the other side of the cobble. Sizt, more lightening struck the sky, bashing into the mobs killing some on impact and lighting others on fire. Chtch! A much louder sounding creeper was heard behind the door when the entryway exploded sending both minecrafters in to the opposite wall. Killing one instantly, and knocking the other out.

xXXXXXXXx

Somewhere far away, a monster walked into a obsidian castle, and bowed before the king.

"Sir they have been taken out," reported the skeleton archer to his dark king.

"Very good my servant now time to take out the others," ordered the king

"Yessir," replied the monster "that will be done as soon as the monsters return." He scurried out leaving a clanking sound all through the halls.

"Ecellent as soon as the next world war ends all life on earth it shall soon be mine for the taking," the king shouted in triumph.

xXXXXXXXx

Somewhere in another dimension a zombie pigman reported to his king.

"sir they have been taken out, and…" the zombie pigman was cutoff as Herobrine slammed his fist in to the nether rack chair.

"Darnit! What the Aether! This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to…" Herobrine was interrupted by a super large lightening striking through the roof and hitting the pigmen turning him back into a pig.

"HEROBRINE! YOU KILLED HIM YOU SHALL NOW PAY!" a godly voice rang through the halls "YOU ARE SENTENCED FOR THE REST OF YOUR GODLY LIFE TO HAVE YOUR LIFE FORCE DRAINED BY THE VOID!"

"I didn't kill him (hehe double meaning) those were rogue pigmen made by the sky. Those mobs report to another more sinister king." Herobrine shouted back over the oinking of the pig "get out of here," The pig then ran to the edge of the trone room and hurled itself into a lava pit.

"Who dare defie Lord Notch?"

"Well there has been several times where you and I have had no control over the mobs, remember the Ender men, almost all the cities burned down." Stated Herobrine.

"That doesn't answer my question," Notch said revealing himself to his brother in the Nether rack castle.

"What I'm saying is maybe it is some other force, I contacted both the Creeper King and the Ender Dragon and got no response," answered Herobrine "now it is time for you to leave." And with that Notch left the Nether and left the brother he would never see again.

xXXXXXXXx

At the birthplace.

"Mr. president we have not found your son, but we know where he was last. He was in the computer room playing a game called Minecraft," reported one soldie.r

"Leave my chamber to let me think,"Ordered the president

"Yessir," responded the soldier as he left the room closing the door softly as he went. How could the Minecraft incident happened again thought the president we took care of its birth place, wiped it clean of the face of the earth. That was true, years earlier during world war 4 the U.S. bombed almost all of Europe. The president kept thinking about it as he watched the recover of the war-torn city that holds the capital. Suddenly the president got up and went over to his computer and looked up Notch and his creation. The top-secret files said that Notch disappeared into his world through a metal portal along with most of the city. Boom! Several bomber planes wearing the insignia of China roared overhead dropping 3 bombs each before being shot down. I should not of declared war on China and its allies thought the president before he blacked out.

xXXXXXXXx

Steve woke up to a sore back and a very still Claire besides him.

"Claire!" Steve shouted as he tried to shake her awake to no avail. Steve got up and shouted his grief to the sky, before he explored the wreckage before him.

" She'sssss not dead," someone said behind him

"What? You-ou're a cre-eeper," Steve stuttered in dismay at have his adversary right in front of him, and ready to blow up.

"Yesssss, but she isssssssn't dead," stated the Creeper King "here it issssss a ghasssst tear, give it to her." The creeper king dropped something in front of Steve then wandered of into the forest where there was a massive explosion minutes later. Steve then realized that the Creeper King, his enemy, just saved him as several stragglers from the explosion came running toward him. Realizing the danger Steve shoved the Ghast tear into Claire's mouth made her swallow it, then grabbed the diamond sword and ran toward his enemies. A large battle followed the two enemies meeting; Steve kept slashing at the monsters in a hope to let Claire recover and run. He didn't expect the damage he would get, within a few moments Steve had 6 hearts of damage, nothing compared to what it would have been had the creeper king not sacrificed his life. The sound of all hostile mobs cries and pain cries filled the air drowning out every thing else. Suddenly Steve could not battle anymore and collapsed on the ground. He thought of all the fun he would have had had this not happened. His very last picture in his mind before all he saw was black was of his father…

xXXXXXXXx

"Darn mobs where are you!" Ace shouted to the undergrowth while hefting his oversized long sword that once belonged to his father. Ace is a 14 year old who swore vengeance on all mobs when he was eight after they took the only one he had left from his family: his dad. He was about 5 miles from his house when a massive explosion happened 50 meters in front of him, knocking him backwards through three trees before he stopped at the fourth tree. Once he picked himself up he started swearing up a storm as he made his way toward the crater.

"Holy Notch above us!" Ace shouted as he saw the crater that had made it all the way to bedrock, he saw his enemies on the other side of the crater and made his way toward them. He made it to them right as Steve went down in the middle.

"No you are not dying on my watch," Ace shouted while slamming his fist in to the nearest mob. He could not bear to watch another Minecrafter taken down by the mobs. He slashed and hacked at all the mobs in his way taking everything in his path down.

xXXXXXXXx

Claire woke up to someone crying no and a lot of mob noises. She picked herself up to see Steve down in the middle of a mob of mobs and some guy slashing at the mobs. She went to pick up her sword but saw it wasn't needed because the guy had all the mobs dead. She ran over to Steve, held him in her arms, and cried. She thought that the guy was crying too, but she wasn't sure because all the exhaustion got to her and she fell asleep.

A/N Hope you liked the chapter, and by the way I accept guest reviews. I'm having a poll that closes the 15th so you have six days to vote. View my profile for more info and the poll itself. By the way this is a friendship type of fanfic so if you are looking for anything more, follow another story. Another reference to TPom, I seem to do that a lot but why not it is a great story. Look it up if you haven't read it, read it its awesome. Ptrip3 signing off, BYE


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi ptrip3 here with another chapter of Another Sad Story. I got some input on how to write my story better, not just 'Horrible chapter.' I'm fine with flaming, but at least could that guest tell me why it sucks. Nothing special really in this chapter, it wounld have been out sooner, but my computer froze before I could save it. So commencing with the chapter…

"Wha…" Claire mumbled as she got out of bed, not remembering what happened last night. She suddenly remembered what happened and started to break down again on her bed. The last thing she remembers is her crying over Steve's lifeless body. How did I get back into my room thought Claire. Claire looked at her undamaged room, surprisingly her room survived the blast that destroyed her front entryway, living room, dining room and most of all her hallways. Claire was slightly saddened to see the charred ruins of what took her 3 years to complete. She started walking down the hallway that leads to her room, stepping lightly over the holes that littered the floor. She suddenly realized that she could smell cooking pork chops, so Claire quickly made her way toward the remains of the kitchen. Once there she saw the guy cooking something in her furnace.

"Morning," said the guy with a slight accent, Claire couldn't tell where that accent came from considering that the last countries on Minecraftia were destroyed by the war created by Notch and his brother.

"Why don't we have a proper meeting," the guy continued "my name is Ace, what's yours."

"Claire," mumbled Claire clearly showing that she was not in the mood for such pleasantries. Ace gave Claire a piece of food that looked like burned pork chops.

"What is this," asked Claire still holding the thing disbelieving that Ace would burn a precious food source like that.

"It's bacon," Ace mumbled around a full mouth, "you take pork chops and cook them twice." They ate until they were full and looked around the house for anything that can be salvaged. After hours of searching they ended up with a stack of diamonds and several stacks of redstone. They gave up and walked out side to see the carnage from last night's battle, it wasn't pretty. Piles and piles of rotting flesh was piled up as well as tons of bones, lots of string and a king's ransom in gunpowder. In the middle was the most depressing thing in the yard, Steve's lifeless body, lying there among the mob drops. As soon as Claire saw this she started to silently cry.

"Hey it's ok, he died a hero. I saw him as he went down, he didn't give up until he fell," soothed Ace while trying to hold back his own tears. Claire decided that she would stop crying and started digging a hole in the ground. When it was done Ace hefted Steve into the hole and helped bury him. They had a depressing funeral like thing while it started to rain. Ace said he lived only a couple of miles away, so Claire followed him toward his house and her destiny.

xXXXXXXXx

Somewhere in the dark castle a familiar white-eyed man sat bloody and exhausted tied to a chair.

"You won't break my spirit! You hear me king, I support Steve all the way!" Herobrine shouted weakly at the walls. On the other side of the wall sitting in a chair in a similar room was the king of the Aether. He sat watching his tortured brother and walked out. Back in Herobrine's room the dark king walked into the room flanked by to hulking beasts.

"Well, well, well looks as if the king of the Nether needs a bandage," laughed The king.

"You-ou, why brother why," stammered Herobrine in a disbelieving voice.

"Because I want more, Minecraft was a good start, but I want Earth," answered Notch "now it is time to exterminate you." He nodded to the beasts and left the room, hearing Herobrine's tortured screams before they were the same time in the end the ender dragon was taken down by the dark king's forces and her own children. Her last words before she hurtled toward the void were "Why Notch, Why". All over the place the major mob bosses were brought down by the dark king's army. Israpheal, Jeb, the whole Aether, and countless others were destroyed by their ally's forces. All of them saying the same thing as the ender dragon, "Why Notch, why". Even on the Earth the countries fell one by one as the invading armies of the undead, giant spiders, creepers, and what else, sought to destroy all of humanity. No one was safe not even Steve in Heaven, for even the gods of Earth were being taken out.

A/N Well that is chapter 4, I hope you liked it. This is ptrip3 signing off, BYE.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ptrip here. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have several chapters typed. My internet is having problems, so this story will be currently on hiatus. If you are wondering I sent this note out from school, although I won't be able to do it again because of my school rules. Ptrip3 out.


End file.
